The Unworldly Girl
by sesshoumaru's dream girl
Summary: This is about Sesshoumaru attacking Kagome and they end up back in her time. Kagome has to go to school in America because her school was burnt down from a fire and will be closed for a year. Her and Sesshy stay with Kagome's friend in America. Hehe....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hope everyone enjoys it!

Chapter 1

Kagome: I can't keep this up forever!

Sesshoumaru: Wench I'm going to kill you for what you did!

Sesshoumaru is running after Kagome with his claws ready to slice her in half.

Kagome: I didn't do anything to you! Please stop!

Kagome sees the well and jumps down in it. Sesshoumaru jumps in the well after her and both go through to her time.

Kagome: How did you??!!

Looking shocked Kagome backs up against the shrine wall and starts to summon her miko powers. As soon as she does Sesshoumaru's glowing hands stop and he looks at the well.

Sesshoumaru: I can't go back, neither can you. No one can come out either. We are stuck here for who knows how long!

Kagome: You aren't going to hurt me anymore?

Sesshoumaru: sighs No.

Kagome: Well I don't know why you acted the way you did but you obviously don't have a place to stay….so you can stay with me but I'm keeping my guard up and you can't keep any of your swords, they will be under lock and key and you have to wear magical gloves that I make so you can't kill anyone.

Sesshoumaru: Why should I stay with you? It sounds like if I do I'll just be like a worthless house dog.

Kagome: I'm not going to let you hurt anyone! If you persist on going out in the city then I will have no choice but to shoot you with my arrow and bind you to the tree in this era.

Sesshoumaru: Grrrrrrrr. Fine.

Kagome walks into her house and explain to her family what's going on and what she needs for them to do. Her family said it was perfectly fine.

Briiiiiiiing, Briiiiiiiiiiing, Briiiiiiiiiiiiiing, Briiiiiiiiiiiiing, Briiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Kagome's Mom: Hello?

10 minutes later

Kagome I'm sorry. That was just the principal on the phone at your school and they said that the school will be closed for the year but they have arranged for you to go to a school in America and they ask you leave immediately.

A/N: Cliffy! Review! Please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the next day and Kagome and Sesshoumaru went to the airport to stay in America. It turns out that Kagome had met a girl online in America and she said that she goes to Jefferson High and Kagome and Sesshoumaru can stay with her.

Both of them give the attendants their tickets and they walk on the plane. Kagome bought clothes for Sesshoumaru that would "fit" into this world. During the trip they both sat next to each other and didn't talk at all.

When they arrived at the airport the girl Kagome had met was holding up a sign with their names on it. She had brown, long, soft, wavy hair that had highlights in them. She has light brown colored eyes that change to purple green sometimes depending on how she feels. She is about 5' 2" and has a tight milky white curvy body. She looks to be about 18 or 19 but she is really 15. She has on a long sleeved, navy blue shirt that is V-necked and it has a tiny picture of a wolf howling at the moon. Her pants were boot cut and black with an S on of the back pockets in gold. She had a belt on that was black and the buckle was in the shape of a heart with wings. She had black boots with a tan bottom sole. Her face was very beautiful and looked fragile as if she was made of porcelain. She had many peircings in her ear. She had 4 starting from her ear lobe and then her cartilage was pierced on both ears with the dumb bell earrings that were blue and had tiny spikes on the end. She had black hair clips showing only one ear. At this site Sesshoumaru was in aw and almost drooling! Neither Kagome nor the girl noticed and Kagome ran up to her and screamed Kitty!

Kagome: Kitty! (Her name isn't really Kitty but all her friends call her that because she acts and sounds like a cat sometimes so they gave her that nick name.) Wow I can't believe I'm here in America and actually staying with you until I can go back to my school next year.

Kitty: Yes, It's amazing isn't it? I'm glad you're here it will be nice to be able to talk to you again. I mean with having to go back and fourth between time eras, you have no time for me anymore. (She jokingly says and giggles)

Sesshoumaru: What?! You told her about that?! Why would you tell her that? (Sesshoumaru actually showed emotion on his face of anger and confusion)

Kitty: Because I'm her friend. Do you have a problem with that Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: How do you know my name? (As he says this; his mask returns back to its emotionless self.)

Kitty: Oh I know all about you! You are the cold hearted, emotionless bastard demon that keeps trying to kill your half brother and hates humans as well. But I did make you angry I guess so that kind of counts for me. (Kitty is grinning in pleasure at Sesshoumaru's discomfort.)

Sesshoumaru: How dare you call me that!

Kitty: Oh I dare.

Sesshoumaru is starting to get so pissed that his eyes are starting to bleed red and his demon is beginning to arise. Kitty just stands there not frightened one bit. Kagome had to stop him before he transformed in front of all these people. They got their bags and Kitty was walking to her car and Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed. When they got to the car Sesshoumaru looked puzzled.

Sesshoumaru: What is this…thing?

Kitty: (giggles a little) It's a car. It helps people travel places faster and easier. Now get in. I have to be home because my friend needs to go to work soon and I'm sure he is still asleep and I need to wake him up.

Sesshoumaru: Do not order me around. (Sesshoumaru still looking angry, hesitates but gets in the back seat of the car; Kagome in front.)

Sesshomaur's POV

I can't believe this girl…she is not scared of me at all and she has the ordasety to order me! But still….she is very beautiful and I would love to know what that warm, wet mouth of hers tastes and feels like…WHAT? SESSHOUMARU WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! SHE'S HUMAN! HUMAN! HUMAN!

By the time Sesshoumaru is done yelling at himself. They arrive at Kitty's house. Her house is large and she has about 5 acres of front and back yard. The front yard has a circular stones driveway and a straight one leading up to the 6 car garage in the back. Her entire house is barricaded by a large, long fence. There is a little garden of flowers and small trees on the side in perfect alignment and protection of white stones around it. Her house is white, and very large. It looks to have about 3 floors. Kitty parks the car at the circular drive and Sesshy and Kagome get their bags and follow Kitty in. Kitty locks the door behind with 4 locks. Kagome looks at her strangely.

Kitty: What? I like to have that feeling of security.

Kagome: O………k……..

Kitty's house is very well furnished and has a lot of expensive, new looking things in her house. It is also kept VERY clean. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were given the tour of the house and where their rooms are and they policy of cleaning up after yourself and always taking your shoes off before they walk in. Once their things are settled, Kitty walks to a room next to where Sesshoumaru's is and across from that room is her room. She bangs on the door screaming for a man named Nathaniel to get up. There is no answer so she kicks the door down and jumps on the bed of the sleeping man almost naked. He is about 6' 2" and is very well built. He looked to be about 19 years of age. (Even more then Sesshoumaru) He has brown hair that goes down to his ankles and intoxicating green eyes. He was very handsome and Kagome was shocked. The man rolls off the bed and has Kitty trapped on the floor underneath his almost naked body. Sesshoumaru growls at this but low enough where only he knows about it.

Nathaniel: I've missed you… (He nuzzles his face into her neck and holds her.)

Kitty: I missed you too but you still have to get ready and go to work. It is almost 7 PM now. You will be late again and Jean-Claude will not like that.

Nathaniel: I don't care.

Kitty tries to push him off but fails, so Sesshy walks over and grabs him by his hair and pulls him off her with one thrust without even trying. Nathaniel stumbles to his feet.

Nathaniel: What the fuck is your problem?! (His eyes start to turn into cat like eyes and his power begins to grow. Sesshoumaru is shocked that the fact that this guy has powers.)

Sesshoumaru: (growls) who are you?

Nathaniel: I'm called a were-lion. And if you ever touch me again I'll bite your head off.

Sesshoumaru: (looks at Kagome and Kitty) either of you feel like explaining to me what's going on.

Kitty: Well you see…. A lot of my friends are were-animals, meaning that they have higher strength, smell, agility, and strategic assets. I am a mix of many animals which makes me the first human to ever survive such a thing. Normally a human that takes hits or bites from various amounts of were-animals would die. I was the lucky but it's still kind of strange. I am human but I'm not…I don't know what I am but I have powers…very strong powers. Nathaniel, as you already know is a were-lion; he was attacked by one when he was 15. Then at 19 he found me and had noticed what I had become and he has stayed here with me. He is my Nim-Raj. This means that he is bound to me with a special bond. Not of a mating status but one very strong and meaningful.

Kagome: Heh, I remember you trying to explain that to me but now it kind of makes sense.

Sesshoumaru's POV

How could I have been so blind! That is why she stood up to me. I knew there is something strange about her but oddly arousing and comforting… Arg! I must stop thinking that! Does this girl have me cast under some kind of spell? I must not let her notice that anything is taking effect.

Sesshoumaru: Well that is odd…but I guess it happens to everyone some of the time.

Sesshy, Kagome, and Kitty leave Nathaniel so he can get ready for work. Most of the time is silent. Nathaniel comes out in a rather sexy outfit.

Kagome: So Nathaniel, what is your job exactly?

Nathaniel: I'm a stripper and the club Guilty Pleasures. (He says emotionless and making it sound like it was no big deal.)

Kagome: What???????????!!!!!!!!! (Kagome is shocked and has her jaw dropped to the ground.)

Nathaniel: It's not that big of a deal…

A/N: Hehehehehehehe…what does everyone think so far??


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Bath

A/N: Hey everyone. This is chapter 3 of the Unworldly Girl! I am writing this in more of a play form but it shouldn't be much different to read. It is still descriptive but it is set up where all of them have "lines to say." Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Nathaniel: So what? I'm a stripper, big deal. (He says sarcastically)

Sesshoumaru: What is a stripper?

Everyone in the room is silent and the only thing they can think of is how naïve Sesshoumaru must be.

Nathaniel: I'll tell you. I make women's fantasies come true.

Sesshoumaru: HN, don't flatter your self.

Nathaniel: I'm not, its true. Our motto at the Guilty Pleasures is, "Here we make your wildest dreams come true." Just ask Kitty on that little detail.

Kitty: What?! Nathaniel! You know I don-

Nathaniel puts a finger on her lips and gets dangerously close to her. He says seductively in her ear, "Don't worry my little kitten. I will make all your dreams come true. I can make you be in ecstasy of pleasure."

Nathaniel didn't notice but Sesshoumaru heard every word and he was very angry. He didn't know why but he did not like the idea of anyone touching her but him. He couldn't control his feelings and started to growl. Nathaniel steps away from Kitty and looks at Sesshoumaru.

Nathaniel: What the hell is your problem, dog boy? She is mine. I've known her for a very long time. Not only will I risk my life for her but I would do anything she wanted over and over again just to make her smile.

Sesshoumaru: You are a pathetic whelp.

Nathaniel: Oh? Am I? Let's find out shall we?

Nathaniel's eyes start to turn narrow and his eyes change to look like a cat's. He begins to grow claws and his teeth start to get bigger. Sesshoumaru's hands start to glow green with his acid. Kitty jumps in between them.

Kitty: That's enough! There will not be any fighting today! Nathaniel! Go to work right now!

Nathaniel: But-

Kitty: NOW!

Nathaniel: (He turns to Sesshoumaru) we will finish this later dog boy.

Nathaniel leaves and Kitty walks up fairly close to Sesshoumaru with worried eyes.

Kitty: I'm sorry. Nathaniel is very protective of me. And he can't accept the fact that I won't let him in my bed. He is my Nim-Ra, he is a part of me and whenever my power consumes me he protects that from coming to the surface and killing myself as well as others. I need him. And I do love him. He is all I have left. But I'm sorry if he offended you…

Sesshoumaru: It's fine. But how does he stop the power within you.

Kitty: I don't think that is appropriate to tell you…

Sesshoumaru grabs her chin to look at him

Sesshoumaru: Tell me.

Kitty: sigh well he gets naked and undresses me and cuddles up to me. He nibbles on my neck and caresses my body to subdue the power and keep it subsided in my body. We normally have to stay like that all night

Sesshoumaru growls a bit.

Sesshoumaru's POV

'What the fuck? This is messed up! I can subdue that power for good if she was in my bed! I am going to kill that fucking cat. He WON"T touch her. I'M DOING IT AGAIN! DAMMIT! WHY DOES SHE HAVE THIS POWER OVER ME!?'

Normal POV

Kitty: Are you ok?

Sesshoumaru: He snaps out of his thoughts and returns his expression to his stoic self. I'm fine.

Kitty: Ok, well I think that you should take a shower.

Sesshoumaru: Are you trying to tell me that I smell, human?

Kitty: Yes.

Kitty said this emotionless. Sesshoumaru just stared at her with wide eyes and Kagome was very surprised that he didn't decapitate Kitty.

Sesshoumaru: I find that offending. I am Lord of the Western lands! How dare you give ME and order!

Kitty: Well if you don't want to listen to me then you can go in the dog house outside. After all you are a dog.

Kitty crosses her arms and gives Sesshoumaru a look of displeasure.

Sesshoumaru: Fine, I will take this shower of yours.

Kitty: Do you know how?

Sesshoumaru: He walks closer to her and holds the side of her face and whispers in her ear. Well I could always use some help.

Kitty blushes fiercely and smacks him.

Kitty: How dare you say that!

Sesshoumaru: Well I'm serious, I might need help.

Kitty: Do you know what Shampoo is?

Sesshoumaru: No

Kitty: Fine, I will help you; you can borrow a bathing suit from Nathaniel's clothes. And I suppose you have some new clothes to change into, right?

Sesshoumaru: Yes

Kitty: OK let's go.

Kitty walks into Nathaniel's room and get's out a red bathing suit and tells him to go put it on and then come to her room. When he got there, Kitty couldn't help but stare at his masculine body. She was already dressed in a black bikini. She had a tub that was bigger then a hot tub and was filled almost all the way with bubbles and there was shampoo at the edge of one side.

Sesshoumaru: Hmmm, like what you see?

Kitty: HN, I've seen better

Kitty gets into the tub and motions for Sesshoumaru to follow.

Kitty: Do you really not know how to wash your self?

Sesshoumaru: I do not. My servants wash me.

Kitty: Stuck up, much?

Sesshoumaru: Excuse me?

Kitty: Nothing. I can't believe I'm actually going to have to wash you….this is so degrading.

Sesshoumaru: Well you don't have to.

Kitty: You are not walking around in my house, with fleas you mutt.

Sesshoumaru: That's it!

Sesshoumaru grabs her by her waist and throws her against the tub wall. He hovers over her and starts to grow. Red starts to seep in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru: I have had enough of these games.

Kitty: Wha—what are you talking about?

Sesshoumaru presses his body against hers and leans towards her neck with his face.

Sesshoumaru: You smell of that filthy lion.

Sesshoumaru bites down on her neck, but not too hard. His hands start to roam all over her body to caress and massage everything. He presses his lips up against hers and bits down on her lip for her to allow him passage into her mouth. After a few seconds of him biting her lip, she allows his tongue to touch hers. At first she is shy and doesn't move but slowly she begins to melt into his kiss and bites his tongue softly, earning a growl from him. She wraps her legs around his waist and can feel the hard bulge from within the bathing suit. Sesshoumaru can feel her arousal and wants to take her right now but knows that he can't, not yet.

Suddenly the door bell rings. Kitty jumps up and wraps the towel around her. Still light headed from their make out session, she ends up staggering while she walks.

A/N: OOOO cliffy! Hope you liked it! Review please!


End file.
